Hiding Among The Bushes
by Reancarnation
Summary: A SasuNaru fanfiction, where Naruto follows Sasuke's every move. He goes for stroll not knowing his teamates unexcepected plans for him. What will happen?


Disclaimer: I Do not Own Naruto, if I did it would've sucked My drawings tend to suck anyway

Disclaimer: I Do not Own Naruto, if I did it would've sucked My drawings tend to suck anyway

Chapter Explanation-All the Chapters will switch from Naruto's to Sasuke's point of view

Enjoy

Hiding Among The Bushes

Chapter 1Naruto Shivers

I knew the way I felt about him ever since I saw eyes dark black eyes. He was too much for me. And I knew I loved him, his movement, and his dark resonating voice. But, What was I to do, I was a confused ninja in love with one of my teammates. Though, I thought I could keep to myself, and my love for the dark haired boy would disappear. It never did, it only grew. For I saw him when he was hurting, as if his heart were bleeding. I wanted to heal him in any way possible, I just needed to showed him I cared. I never knew if he felt the same way I did, so I watched him gathering the details of his feelings. But all I saw was no emotion, no love, nothing but the pain and the rage that kept him moving. At the sight of that, I couldn't handle it.

It made the tears roll down my face, as he yelled in his sleep about his plans to kill his brother. He only one night slept peacefully after me and him had talked about things. He slept so sweetly when he rested his arms holding his pillow, cuddling closer to it every once and while. Then it was the wind that was supposed the only thing giving me the shivers. I was walking near a shallow river when I heard a rustle among the leaves. I fell to the feeling of someone jumping on me

"**Hey there Naruto-chan." **The familiar voice of Sakura said teasingly, supposedly trying to make me want her. When she's the person I've been saying I've liked to cover up the truth, not like she knew that.

"**Hello there Sakura-chan."** I said back, trying to turn around to face her, no tell what she was going to do. Instead of Sasuke recently Hinata, Ino and Sakura had been fighting over me. I couldn't believe how immature they could be for 20 year olds.

She helped flip over, for some reason she had brought a rope today. **"Today me and you are going to play a game. Whether you like it **_**or not**_**" **She whispered into my ear as she pinned me to the ground, tying the rope around my wrists. She started licking my ear, as she slipped a pill in my mouth. I tried spitting it out but, she put a seal finger on my lips, sealing them. **"Come on be a good boy now, swallow" **Sakura said to me, while one of her hands was rubbing my face. So, I swallowed and open my mouth to, say something as she tied rope to my feet and nailing it to the ground, all I could bring myself to yell **"What the hell is going on?"** I couldn't move anymore, and she had started moving her hand up and down both of my legs quickly saying **"I said 'Whether you like it or not.'"** She pulled out her cutting and started cutting my clothes off. I felt a lump grow in my pants, with out my will. Sakura smiled as she caressed my growing cock.** "Yes, you're going to become a part of me tonight. You and me, both of us one." **I screamed as she grabbed my pants off **"Sakura, stop it. Stop it now." **It didn't help she just ripped every piece of clothing off, including hers.

I shivered, I hated this, I wanted to run but all I could do now was let the tears started running down my face. She started to rub my cock harder now; she brought her chest closer to mine. Making her overly large boobs tickle my small chest. She slowly started trusting against my hard cock, bruising my thighs. I screamed, though she never stopped, I felt her wet against, her walls gripping to tight, until I came, spilling my seed into her. She had made me enter her, take her, do everything I never wanted, to her. Even when she was done, she smirked, "**Don't move because Ino and Hinata are coming later."** She said as put her clothing back on. I cried, "**Please don't. No! Don't do it."** She just laughed some more and went off not caring. I wanted to run, I wanted to get away, and I never wanted to see her face again. _Who's going to get me out of here? _Was the only thing that lingered in my head, besides my constant shivering.

Don't hate me for this chapter, I just wanted it to make it clear who I hate when it comes to SasuNaru


End file.
